


Control and Punishment

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Multi, Orgy, Sex, Sexual Content, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happened to the asari race following the war after word of the Prothean VI they had hidden away spread like wildfire?  Ever wonder what would happen if a particularly horny Shepard took control of the Reapers?  Read and find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Control and Punishment - Chapter 1

WARNING! This story is going to get…weird.

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Control and Punishment – Chapter 1 **

Earth.

The battle for all time has begun.

Every man, woman and child from human to asari to krogan knows that the galaxy will forever be changed after this day.

For most of the soldiers fighting on the ground the battle has become a waiting game. Their hero, John Shepard, is moving towards the Conduit now to board the Citadel and fire the Crucible. All they need to do is hold out until he succeeds. They just need to survive…

One lone soldier was fighting off waves of husks. He had been cut off from his squad and was singlehandedly taking down every husk that came into sight. Unfortunately Reaper reinforcements arrived before human forces did. He could see a Reaper land nearby, its shadow enveloping everything around him. More husks poured from the buildings and swarmed him. It was too much. One husk knocked the pistol out of his hand and another knocked him to the ground. A third climbed on top of him and attempted to beat him to death. The soldier tried desperately to fend it off but the husk was both strong and relentless. The soldier kept fighting but in his mind he knew his death was near. He knew he would not survive.

Then it happened. A brilliant blue light shined in the sky. The light grew brighter and a wave of energy washed over them all. The soldier felt an odd tingling sensation that quickly faded while the husk on top of him was actually knocked back. This was his chance! The soldier grabbed his gun and sat up to continue firing. But before he could pull the trigger…he saw the husks backing off. They were watching the soldier carefully for a few moments and then ran off. The soldier didn’t understand what was happening. He looked up at the Reaper that was still looming over him. An odd blue light shone from its body for a few moments and then the Reaper lifted off into the sky. The Reapers were retreating!

The soldier could hear cheers and shouts from buildings around him. People were celebrating the retreat of the Reapers. They had no idea why they were retreating but they didn’t care. Finally the relentless onslaught had been lifted! The soldier breathed his first sigh of relief in a very, very long time…

The fleets still floating around Earth watched nervously as the Reapers flew past and the Citadel closed itself, enveloping the Crucible. Reports started to flood in from all around the galaxy. Communication was difficult with the relays badly damaged but still possible. The asari, turians, everyone told similar tales about Reapers and Reaper troops retreating. Even stranger, all Indoctrinated and suspected Indoctrinated individuals, mostly Cerberus, fell instantly into a coma when exposed to the blue pulse.

The Reapers themselves all gathered in remote systems where they just floated there. They did not react at all to scout ships that cautiously approached then hastily retreated. The Reaper ground troops acted in a similar manner. The husks, cannibals, marauders and the rest all retreated into isolated pockets. Many squads of soldiers pursued them and gunned many down as they all milled around. However when they made no move to resist many soldiers simply stopped. Careful watches were maintained on these camps but eventually the husks were all left alone.

Travel was almost impossible without the relays so ships were trapped in whatever system they were in. As time went by many were concerned that the Reapers may return and strike again. Defenses were built back up and repairs were hastily made for the possible return of the Reapers. And return they did.

One week after the Reapers retreated they quickly spread throughout the galaxy again. Ships opened fire on the oncoming Reaper ships. They did not fire back. The Reapers just flew right past the fleets. Most Reapers went straight for the mass relay…and started repairing it. Others descended on Earth and other worlds. Upon landing they released more husks they had stored in their hulls and which were promptly joined by all the other husks left behind. The very buildings they had been crawling all over and destroying they were now working tirelessly to rebuild.

The people of the galaxy were utterly speechless. The enemy hell bent on destroying them was now helping them rebuild. But why? Did it have something to do with that blue pulse? Everyone knew that Commander Shepard and Admiral Anderson made it to the Citadel but not much else. The last confirmed communication with them was not long before the Crucible fired. Admiral Hackett heard Shepard say “I’m not sure how to…” and the radio went dead. The people of the galaxy stood back and watched in amazement. In record time the Reapers were fixing what would take the rest of them years to rebuild. People were clamoring for answers and they came from the most unlikely place.

The Cerberus troops who had been Indoctrinated or implanted with Reaper tech began to awake. Their first words upon awakening were all “The Shepard has come!”

The truth came out. Long had the Alliance dismissed the Illusive Man’s claim that the Crucible could control the Reapers. As it turned out he was right all along. The Illusive Man may have died aboard the Citadel but Shepard ended up following through with his plan. Precise details were not given but somehow Shepard sacrificed himself to take control of the Reapers. A single AI, apparently hiding within the Citadel itself, had complete control over the Reapers up until that point. Shepard’s body was dead but his mind had been preserved and turned into a new controlling AI, one the Cerberus troops all referred to as the Shepard. The Shepard commanded all Reaper forces to withdraw while it came to understand its own existence and purpose. Now the Shepard has ordered the Reapers to return and rebuild. Commander Shepard was a man who loved all life, a man who dedicated his life to protecting it. The Shepard has vowed to honor the Commander’s memory and be a guardian of peace in this newly rebuilt galaxy.

Word of this revelation spread through the galaxy like wildfire. Many were disbelieving of it at first but in time all accepted it. The Reapers rebuilt everything better than ever and within a year it was like the Reaper War had not happened at all. All of the Indoctrinated were now under the control of the Shepard as well and were completely harmless. They were released and formed a group many half-jokingly called the Cult of Shepard. These Cultists established “temples” on various worlds where they seemingly worshipped the Shepard. They also founded many charities and did everything they could to help the sick and the homeless. The Cultists and the Reapers themselves became a common sight in the galaxy. In addition to a temple any random city may have a Reaper or two looming over it, seemingly not doing anything. Reapers would float around space, ignoring any ship that passed, only taking action if they sensed someone in danger. Pirates and slavers found it very difficult to return to business after the war.

In time Reaper presence came to be accepted. As with any disaster people tried to recreate a sense of normalcy, to return to the way things were before. This proved very difficult for things would never be the same.

One of the biggest changes in the galaxy was the reformation of the Citadel Council. The Citadel eventually reopened and all were welcomed back in. The original Councilors were met with great resistance from all corners of the galaxy. For too long the Council held themselves up as an exclusive club that only a select few could join. They set standards for a species to join, ones they knew some species would never be able to meet. But everyone fought in this war. Everyone deserved a voice in this new galaxy. With the support of the Shepard a new Council was formed with new members.

The original three Councilors were forced to resign. It was well known by this point that they had a three year warning about the Reapers’ arrival thanks to Commander Shepard but they ignored it at every turn. Councilors Tevos, Valern and Sparatus were recalled to their homeworlds. It is rumored that when Sapartus arrived on Palaven he was greeted by Primarch Victus…who promptly punched him in the face.

These Councilors were replaced by Councilors Irissa, Esheel and Quentius. It was rumored these three would have replaced the previous Councilors if they had perished during the geth invasion years ago. Ambassador Dominic Osaba was chosen as the new human Councilor and these four welcomed the new additions from every other race. Hanar, volus, elcor, even outcast races like the krogan and the quarians were given a seat. Much to everyone’s amazement the geth and batarians joined as well. It was still unclear if there were enough batarians left to avoid extinction but as long as any remained they would have a voice in the galaxy, especially now that they were much less hostile to everyone. As for the geth, everyone finally accepted the fact that they would not be leaving. Interactions with the geth were still difficult but as time went by a level of understanding and respect formed between organics and the geth. An invitation was even extended to the rachni. The rachni respectfully declined. They made a promise to just disappear and they intend to finally keep it. They retreated to their original homeworld and have not been heard from since.

For a time things remained peaceful as everyone focused on reconstruction efforts. But sooner or later people try to slip back into business as usual. And that often leads to conflict.

Following any major war or conflict there is always a war crimes commission, investigating any great injustices that arose during the war. Many dark secrets were brought to light and many atrocities were committed that needed to be addressed.

One of the first items on the agenda was the Tuchanka bomb. As a move towards peace the genophage was formally forgiven and no charges were pursued on that front. Some rogue krogan groups still sought vengeance but they were dealt with as they arose. However the bomb the turians planted on Tuchanka was deemed excessive. In addition it was also planted without Council knowledge or approval meaning it was a highly illegal act. The turians were forced to pay reparations to the newly formed krogan government.

The Salarian Union lost one of its most influential figures when Dalatrass Linron was arrested and convicted of high treason. Many questioned how Cerberus was able to find the STG base where the krogan females were kept. It was determined that someone within the base sent a message to Cerberus, likely someone Indoctrinated. Eventually this mole was found but much to everyone’s surprise he wasn’t Indoctrinated. His testimony was that he sent the message on the order of the Dalatrass.

The Dalatrass was determined to prevent the genophage from being cured by any means necessary. She could not have the STG do anything without compromising herself so she had to seek outside help. After meeting with Shepard and Wrex she had this loyal agent send the message to Cerberus tipping them off about the females and the base. The Dalatrass knew the base would likely be destroyed and everyone inside killed but she deemed that an acceptable trade. Unfortunately for her the agent survived and was found. After her conviction Wrex and Eve were in the courtroom when she was taken away. She nearly exploded from rage when she saw the smug look on Wrex’s face.

The quarians also faced sanctions for attacking the geth and ultimately driving them into the Reapers’ arms. Their actions were in direct violation of a treaty they signed with the Council and almost led to the destruction of their fleet. That was a critical time where every ship was desperately needed. Considering how the geth were already gearing up for war against the Reapers themselves, if the quarians had waited they may have been able to return to Rannoch in a more peaceful manner.

Admiral Gerrel ended up being a scapegoat. He pushed hardest for their invasion and his recklessness during the war for Rannoch caused his popularity to plummet among the quarian civilians. Though Shepard managed to talk him down and end the war his warmongering did not subside. Rannoch is now more or less split in half with the quarians and geth living on opposite ends. A fragile peace exists between the two but the wounds they inflicted on each other are still fresh. Men like Gerrel were only causing more problems so he was forced to quietly resign and now lives in seclusion on Rannoch as far away from the geth as he could get.

Several other war crimes were investigated…but the greatest crime of all was tried in a secret session of the Citadel Council, one without the presence of the asari councilor…

Councilor Irissa entered the Council chamber one morning expecting another average day. Yesterday the Council left off discussing a trade dispute between the hanar and the quarians. She believed they’d be picking up where they left off. She got to the chamber a bit early and expected it to be empty. She intended to use this time to gather her notes and prepare some more discussion points. But when she arrived she found that the other Councilors had already assembled. In fact, it looked like they were just finishing a session!

Irissa was outraged. How dare they hold a Council session without her?! It was a direct violation of Citadel law! She raged at the other Councilors for a while but her voice slowly trailed off as she saw how all the Councilors were looking at her. Their gazes were cold and their expressions hardened. When she had finally calmed down the Councilors explained what this session was about…and their decision…

One of the heaviest enforced laws in Citadel space is informally referred to as the Prothean Law. Any time a new piece of Prothean tech is discovered it must be shared with the galaxy at large. If anyone attempts to withhold it they are met with massive fines and nothing less than lifelong prison sentences.

The asari had hidden on Thessia a massive Prothean beacon containing a sophisticated VI called Vendetta. The data it provided Commander Shepard was key to completing the Crucible, thus allowing him to end the war and save the galaxy. Back when Vendetta was first discovered none of the asari could fully activate it but they knew of its potential. Any data they could extract from it would give them a considerable technological edge over the rest of the galaxy. So they decided to hide it. Over the centuries asari scientists were able to extract small bits of data from the beacon. Nothing concerning the Reapers unfortunately but enough that the asari were able to secure the position as the most advanced and the most powerful race in the galaxy.

When the Reapers reached Thessia the Matriarchs knew they could no longer keep Vendetta hidden. They knew Shepard was looking for any piece of Prothean tech that could help him finish the Crucible and locate the Catalyst. They didn’t know if Vendetta could help at all but it was their only option. They instructed Tevos to inform Shepard about the beacon. Shepard kept it quiet for a while but something like this could only be kept secret for so long. The Alliance became aware of Vendetta and through members of the Normandy crew other races and the common people became aware as well. The asari’s greatest secret was out.

The asari reluctantly let scientists from other species come in to study the beacon, just in case there was any further data that could be gleamed from it. What the asari did not know is that these scientists were secretly instructed by various members of the Council to also estimate how long the beacon had been hidden there. At the same time the Councilors checked their history books to see exactly when the Prothean Law was first suggested…and who suggested it.

The temple had been built around the beacon long before the Prothean Law was first proposed. And it was the asari who proposed it.

The truth became apparent. The asari proposed the Prothean Law so that no one else would attempt what they were doing. They knew that the beacon would give them and let them keep the highest seat of power in the galactic government. When Councilor Tevos first told Shepard about the temple, she warned him that she secret she was about to share would tip the balance of galactic power. Tip it _away_ from the asari she meant. The asari preached constantly about the need for peace, cooperation and equality between the different races. However the asari only wanted these things as long as _they_ were the most powerful race of them all.

The revelation of Vendetta showed that the asari were the galaxy’s greatest hypocrites. If they had followed their own laws and revealed the beacon’s existence then perhaps the war could have been greatly shortened if not outright averted. With the beacon being so secret only a very small handful of asari were allowed to come in and study it. If the beacon were publicly known scientists of all sorts could have been brought in to study it. All these great minds working together may have been able to extract more data and maybe find something concerning the Reapers or the Crucible. The Crucible could have been built and ready before the Reapers even arrived. Even if the asari told Shepard about the beacon at the beginning of the war, Vendetta’s knowledge could have sped up the construction process and the war could have ended with far fewer casualties.

The arrogance of the asari led to the deaths of billions of people across the galaxy. There was no forgiveness for this. The asari had to pay the penalty for their crime. During this special session of the Citadel Council they decided that the punishment for the asari would be threefold.

First, the asari would be immediately ejected from the Citadel Council for a span of 1,000 years. They would be allowed to keep their embassy but they would not have any say in the final vote on any matter. Once the 1,000 years were up the asari would be allowed to make a case for their re-admittance.

Irissa’s head practically exploded. They couldn’t do that! The asari founded the Council! They _were_ the Council! They had no right to kick them out like that! The Councilors ignored her raging and continued meting out the punishment.

Second, the asari would submit a list of names of everyone who had knowledge of Vendetta. Anyone who knew about it was obligated under Citadel law to bring it to the Council’s attention. By keeping quiet every single one of them was culpable. The punishment for these individuals would be life in prison without possibility for parole. However, most of the asari leadership was killed during the war and this list would probably consist of those who remained. Not wanting to leave the asari completely leaderless only half of the individuals on this list would be sent to jail. The Council would leave it up to the asari to decide who would face punishment.

And thirdly, the asari would have to pay the fines that went with hiding Prothean tech. How much is based on how long a person or group had been hiding the Prothean tech. The asari kept Vendetta hidden for thousands of years. The grand total for the fines was beyond astronomical. They would utterly cripple the asari economies and they would not recover for at least 1,000 years.

Irissa was utterly speechless. The Council had essentially ordered the end of asari civilization. But what choice did they have but to accept it? All the political powers of the galaxy were allied against them. They had no cards to play on that front. The asari military wasn’t as strong as the turians or humanity’s before the war and right now they were even weaker. Besides, any kind of military strike would be greeted with a united counterstrike by all the other races of the galaxy. Utterly defeated, Irissa left the Council chamber to carry out the Council’s decision.

The requested list of names was assembled for the Council. Only twenty still-living asari knew about Vendetta beforehand. Ten of them were sentenced to life in prison. There was a lot of infighting among the asari as they determined whose heads would be put on the chopping block. Finally the asari decided on which ten. A few of them attempted to run away. The others very, very reluctantly accepted it. The former Councilor Tevos was among the ten arrested.

Tevos’ arrest was very, very public. She was led out of her office in handcuffs and was greeted outside by a very large angry mob of asari. A punishment this big could not be kept secret. In a press conference the Council told the whole galaxy why the asari were being punished. Half the asari assembled there were angry at the Council for punishing them like this and at the Council soldiers arresting their leaders. The other half were angry at Tevos and the other Matriarchs. All of them lost loved ones to the Reaper War. When people came to the conclusion that revealing Vendetta sooner could have saved all their lives the asari became just as angry as everyone else, if not more so.

Lines of soldiers held back the crowd as Tevos was led to the prison transport. She did her best to block out all the noise and kept her head down. Someone in the crowd threw a rock at her and left a big gash on her forehead. Tevos was pushed into the back of the transport where other handcuffed Matriarchs were waiting. No one said a word as Tevos took her seat. As blood trickled down the side of her face, Tevos started weeping. Later at the prison facility, Tevos and the other Matriarchs were marched down a hall in prison clothes to their cells. Tevos was ordered to enter one empty cell. After she stepped inside a force field activated to keep her in. She looked around at her accommodations. She had a bed, a toilet and a sink. That’s all. This tiny room would be the rest of her life. Her life was over.

The rest of the asari started working to pay off the Council fines. Before the war the extremely wealthy asari economies were supported by their highly successful colony worlds and the large stockpiles of eezo they had on Thessia. The asari were forced to surrender most of their colony worlds to help pay off the debt. Illium, formerly one of their most prosperous colonies, was now owned by an amalgam of corporations much like Noveria. Most of the eezo stockpiles on Thessia were either destroyed or consumed during the Reaper War. Paying off the fines got rid of the rest. And despite all this the asari were nowhere near paying off the fines. The newly rebuilt cities on Thessia quickly fell into disrepair because no one had the money to keep them up anymore. Thessia once had the lowest amount of poverty and disease of any habited world in the galaxy. Now they had the highest. Only a handful of asari managed to live somewhat comfortably on Thessia while the rest lived in stark poverty.

To make matters worse, asari across the galaxy faced extreme prejudice. Everyone lost someone they cared about in the war. When people are grieving they try to find someone to blame for their misfortune. The asari became an easy target. The asari were once highly respected and welcomed everywhere they went. Now they are promptly kicked out of most establishments. One day on the Citadel an asari and a quarian walked into a bar at the same time. In the old days the quarian would have been called names like “suit rat” until they left or were thrown out. This time the quarian was greeted with open arms and a bouncer promptly grabbed the asari and threw her out. Unless they were there to dance no one wanted to see an asari. And being a dancer in some shifty club or bar was the closest thing to legitimate work that an asari could hope to find in this new galaxy.

Many asari were puzzled by the actions, or rather the inactions, of the Shepard and the Reapers during all this. Through the Cultists the Shepard explained that it stood for peace, cooperation and justice and would dedicate the Reapers to protecting these things. However the Reapers made no move to intervene as the Council doled out the punishment. When the asari asked the Cultists why the Shepard wasn’t doing anything, they remained silent. Eventually the asari resigned themselves to the fact that they were alone. They would have to face this punishment. No help was coming. It was a very bad time to be an asari.

It was especially a bad time for an asari named Liara T’Soni. She supposed she had it a bit easier than most asari in the galaxy. Having been part of the Normandy crew earned her a place of respect in the galaxy. While most people shunned asari she was often greeted warmly wherever she went. But she knew those were false smiles hiding their seething hatred. Most asari were forced to retreat back to Thessia because they simply had no place else to go. Liara went with them.

Liara spent her days drinking in one of the few nice apartments left on Thessia. She lived in Armali, her old hometown. She would sit by a window and look down at a park where she played as a child. This park was now one big tent city for all the homeless asari in the city. Liara hated what was happening to her people. But most of all he hated Shepard for his decision to take control of the Reapers. She hated him for abandoning her…the women he loved.

She loved Shepard with all her heart. And he loved her. Liara loved absolutely everything about Shepard. In fact if she had to she could only think of one real flaw in his character. He had a hard time keeping it in his pants. When they first met Shepard was actually seducing both her and Ashley at the same time. A confrontation took place between her, Shepard and Ashley and Shepard was forced to choose. Shepard simply asked if he could have both of them and Ashley stormed off in a huff. Liara was still unfamiliar with human behavior so she wasn’t sure if something this was common or not. But this meant that Shepard was all hers and she was happy with that.

Unfortunately their relationship hit a few more…bumps over the years since then. Liara knew that Shepard slept with his yeoman Kelly Chambers. He slept with Jack and she suspected that he slept with Miranda as well. She also suspected that during a trip to Illium Shepard spent the night with both Gianna Parsini from Noveria and Shiala from Feros. Liara found hotel receipts in their names but orders for a meal for two on the same nights Shepard was docked…

But Liara forgave him for those. She understood. Shepard was lonely and Liara was too busy chasing after the Shadow Broker to be with him. In a situation like that she might have done the same.

Later during the war Shepard attempted to hit on Samantha Traynor. Being a lesbian, she rejected his advances. Liara was grateful for that. However she knew for a fact that Shepard later slept with that reporter Diana Allers. Once again Liara forgave Shepard. She didn’t blame him. She blamed that filthy reporter slut…

But none of this mattered. Shepard was gone now. His thoughts and memories may have been preserved in a new form but it was not Shepard. If it was, the Shepard would have tried to contact her. No message ever came to her from the Shepard. Not even the Cultists responded to her in any special way. Did the Shepard know who she was at all? She didn’t know. And by this point, she no longer cared.

Liara emptied her latest bottle of beer and reached over for another. Realizing she was out, she decided it was time to go out and get some more. But when she opened the door to leave she was met with a surprising sight. Two Cultists were standing outside. They came bearing a message from the Shepard. The Shepard would like to speak to her personally.

Anxious to see what would come of this, Liara went with the Cultists. What did the Shepard want to speak with her about?

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Control and Punishment - Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Control and Punishment – Chapter 2 **

The Cult of Shepard had established a Temple in one of Thessia’s largest cities. Though the Shepard made no attempt to stop the punishment of the asari many Cultists had gathered there to offer what little relief they could. Food, blankets, medical supplies and everything else they would need to live somewhat comfortably. The Cultists took Liara to this Temple.

The Temple was the only well-kept building left in the entire city, shining white and glittering in the sun like a beacon of hope. All the others were in ruins or falling apart. Inside many sick or hungry asari were being treated to by Cultists. Liara was led through the main hall of the temple to the back. A large pair of double doors waited on the other side. The doors slowly opened as she approached and the Cultists motioned for Liara to step inside. She stood there for a moment and thought about what waited beyond. The Shepard himself was going to speak to her. How, she wondered? And what would he say? Cultists have said that the Shepard has all of the original’s memories. Did he remember at all John’s time with her? Did the Shepard even understand those memories? It was time to find out. Liara took a deep breath and entered the chamber. The doors slammed shut behind her.

This chamber was a grand throne room. Sitting upon the throne on the far side of the room was a human woman dressed in the white robes of the Cult of Shepard. The woman had silvery hair and shining blue eyes. Literally shining. A bright blue light shone out of her eyeballs in a fashion that reminded Liara of pictures of Collectors beings possessed by Harbinger. This woman stood up and spoke in a deep, echoing male voice.

**???:** “Greetings, Liara. I…am the Shepard.”

Liara had a little trouble believing that.

**Liara:** “…You’re the Shepard…”

**The Shepard:** “Yes. This vessel once belonged to a member of Cerberus. She was used for experiments in Indoctrination that left her a mindless shell. Her body still serves as a useful vessel for my purposes.”

Liara looked the vessel over. In a way she wasn’t that surprised that the Shepard chose a female vessel. John was always looking to get into the pants of every woman he met. Now he was as inside as he could possibly get.

**Liara:** “Cut to the chase. What do you want?”

The Shepard stood up and approached her.

**The Shepard:** “Liara…I need your help.”

Liara did not respond right away. She let the Shepard’s words sink in for a moment while she processed them. The Shepard was asking for her…help?

**Liara:** “Help…my help…”

**The Shepard:** “Yes.”

A seething rage boiled up inside of Liara. Her body trembled as her rage grew and grew.

**Liara:** “You want my… _HELP_?!?!”

Her yell could be heard even out in the main hall.

**Liara, yelling:** “What right do _you_ have to request MY help?!? What help have _you_ given _my_ _people_?! My people are suffering by the millions out there, starving and living in poverty while being shunned by the whole galaxy! Your Cultists say you wish to promote peace and cooperation yet you stand by and do nothing while the galaxy slowly kills my people! And the worst part, the absolute WORST part of all this is…”

Tears started to pour down Liara’s face.

**Liara, tearfully:** “…That you took John away from me! Because of you the man I love is dead!”

The Shepard let Liara sob for a while before speaking.

**The Shepard:** “…He is not completely dead. I have his memories.”

**Liara:** “You mean you stole his memories! I don’t pretend to understand what happened on the Citadel that day but there is no way Shepard would give up his life like that! He loved me! He wouldn’t abandon me…”

Liara started crying again. The Shepard gently put his hand on her shoulder. She knocked it away but did not resist when he did it a second time.

**The Shepard:** “Liara…John _did_ love you. He loved you with all his heart. He was a man who loved all life, in all its forms. But the love he had for you was the strongest of all. The love he felt…is overwhelming. When I inherited his memories, I also inherited his vast love. I requested your presence…to ask for your help in spreading his love, _my_ love, to all life in the galaxy.”

Liara stopped crying.

**Liara:** “What?”

The Shepard returned to his throne.

**The Shepard:** “The galaxy sits upon a fragile peace. Animosity is rising again between the quarians and the geth. Krogan warlords unable to let go of their hatred are forming private armies to seek revenge for the genophage. As for the suffering of your own people…I do not intervene because I think it is right. Because John would have thought it is right.”

**Liara, coldly:** “John would never condone this.”

**The Shepard:** “He would have. He never told you this but he was utterly enraged at the arrogance of the asari over hiding Vendetta. Before Thessia John had nothing but respect for the asari. Afterwards he felt nothing but contempt. So many suffered needlessly…just so a handful of Matriarchs could keep what little power they thought they had. In the end, they accomplished nothing other than prolonging the suffering of their own people and the galaxy. Some crimes cannot be forgiven.”

**Liara:** “You sound just like the Council.”

**The Shepard:** “Perhaps. But after sifting through John’s memories I believe I have found the perfect way for the asari to atone while at the same time spreading John’s love throughout the whole galaxy. In doing so the asari will help bring about an eternal peace…”

Liara had a hard time believing that.

**Liara:** “And just how, pray tell, are we supposed to do that?”

**The Shepard:** “Think back to your last birthday, Liara. John shared his plan with you then. Do you remember?”

Liara had to think. Let’s see…

On her last birthday, John invited her up to his cabin for a private celebration. They had some cake, a few drinks…and quickly ended up in bed.

It was a wonderful night. John sat naked on the bed while Liara slowly stripped off her uniform. She slowly unbuttoned her jacket to tease him and then ripped it open. Her ample bosom bounced out and John’s eyes widened. He could never get enough of her huge tits. She let her jacket fall to the floor and slowly slid off her pants. She stood there seductively and let her love ogle her sexy figure. She giggled as his cock grew more erect. When she was ready she climbed onto his lab and slowly slid his cock inside her. John wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back as she moved up and down. She moaned as his cock went deeper and deeper into her pussy with each thrust and John buried his face in Liara’s tits.

It was her birthday so she got whatever she wanted that night. Next she wanted some doggy-style action. Liara got on all fours on the bed and John gently pressed the tip of his cock against her asshole. She urged him to stick it all the way in so with one thrust he went balls deep. Liara yelled from the pleasure and kept yelling as he pounded her ass. She loved getting ass-fucked and John knew all her most sensitive spots. Her tits bounced and jiggled with each thrust of his cock and she came closer and closer to climax. They both came at the same time and she felt John’s hot cum shoot into her ass. It felt wonderful.

Next she asked for the missionary position. She lay on her back and spread her legs. John lay on top of her fucked her pussy. Liara wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed him while he pounded her. Liara just couldn’t get enough of his thick cock! She kissed him deeply and could taste his tongue swirling around in her mouth. All of a sudden Liara felt a strange sensation overcome her. She flipped John over until she was on top and started riding him hard. John reached up and groped her tits while she fucked him cowgirl style. She leaned forward and stared into his piercing eyes while they fucked and groped. Without taking her eyes away from him Liara reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a dildo. She slowly waved it front of John’s face and slid into her mouth. She sucked on it like a real cock for a few moments before taking it out. Now dripping with her saliva, Liara reached around back with the dildo and slowly shoved it into her ass. She moaned as it slid in and when she flipped the switch at the end to make it vibrate she yelled out loud from the pleasure. With John’s cock in her pussy, his strong hands on her tits and the dildo vibrating in her ass Liara had reached a state of pure ecstasy.

After several more hours of passionate love-making they came to a stop and settled down for the evening. Before falling asleep they chatted about a variety of subjects. Including…

Liara actually had to stifle a laugh when she realized what the Shepard was talking about. It was ludicrous. Completely ludicrous. No way the Shepard was referring to…”Project Get Some”. It was an idea John had. He theorized that a lot of the hatred and aggression in the galaxy was the result of sexual tension and frustration. If everyone got laid a little more often people wouldn’t be so angry all the time and the galaxy would have a real shot at peace. Liara laughed off this idea and fell asleep.

**Liara:** “You must be joking.”

**The Shepard:** “I am not.”

**Liara:** “And how exactly do you intend to carry out this project? You…”

Suddenly it dawned on Liara what the Shepard was planning. It disgusted her.

**Liara:** “You…you mean to say that…you want my _entire species_ to…to whore themselves out for some disgusting longshot chance at galactic peace?!”

**The Shepard:** “…Yes. And I need your help to convince them.”

Without another word Liara turned to leave. With incredible speed the Shepard zoomed from his throne and had grabbed Liara’s shoulder. He spun her around and brought her face to face.

**The Shepard:** “…Liara. The asari will not trust me. I will need an emissary to spread my message…and my love…to all asari. To lead them down the path of penance and ultimately, down the path of peace.”

The Shepard brought his face closer to Liara’s, his eyes glowing more brightly.

**The Shepard:** “…Join me, Liara…and you will once again know John’s love…”

The Shepard kissed her. Liara felt a powerful surge flow through her body. Her eyes started to glow a bright blue just as the Shepard’s did. The Shepard was doing something to her as he kissed her. She struggled at first…but then she stopped. She felt something. Something…foreign. She could feel an emotion…but it wasn’t hers. It was difficult to describe but suddenly it felt like she was not in her own body anymore. Like she was in someone else’s, feeling their feelings and…seeing their memories.

With this kiss the Shepard was forming a bond between his mind and Liara’s. Through this bond the Shepard was sharing with Liara the thoughts and feelings of the original Commander Shepard. The first thing Liara felt? Love. Unbridled love. Passionate love. Not just for her but for all life. But most strongly for her.

Liara couldn’t believe it. Was she really seeing John’s memories? Feeling his…feelings?

It was like John’s whole life was flashing before her eyes. There were times of anger and pain but for the most part what John felt was love for all those around him. He deeply loved Liara. He also deeply loved Ashley. That’s why he tried to convince them both to be with him at the same time. He wanted to share his life and his love with the both of them. _This_ was why John was always unfaithful with Liara. He wanted to share his love with as many people as he could. The only way he knew how to do that was through sex. He loved Gianna. He loved Shiala. He loved Diana and Kelly and so many others. He also loved Samantha, even after she rejected him. He loved them all.

Liara started to cry again, not from anger or sadness but from joy. She was together with John again. She could practically feel his arms wrapped around her, sharing with her the endless well that was his love. No words could describe how happy she felt.

The Shepard stopped kissing her and backed away. Though they were no longer touching the bond did not break. The light in her eyes dimmed a little but continued to glow. Liara could still feel John’s memories inside her. She finally understood. _This_ was the feeling John wanted to share with the rest of the galaxy. If everyone could feel as loved as she did right now…there would be no more wars. No more fighting. There would be nothing but peace…and love. And the best way to show the galaxy this love…would be through sex.

The Shepard held out his hand for Liara.

**The Shepard:** “…Will you help me, Liara, to spread John’s love to the galaxy?”

Very slowly, Liara took his hand. Tears continued to roll down her face while she smiled and nodded.

**Liara:** “Yes…I will help you…spread John’s love…”

Days later the Cult of Shepard wandered the streets of the various cities of Thessia with a proclamation. The Emissary of the Shepard had an important announcement for the asari. Everyone who was able to was requested to gather around the Temple of the Shepard for this announcement. The asari were confused. The Cult of Shepard has never called a gathering like this before. And they certainly had never heard of this “Emissary” before. However most asari had absolutely nothing better to do so they went.

Thousands upon thousands of asari gathered around the Temple. Waves of chatter flowed through the crowd as everyone pondered what was going to happen. Who is this Emissary? What would they say? As their anticipation reached its peak the doors to the Temple opened and out walked a lone asari. Most in the crowd immediately recognized her as Liara T’Soni…but not the Liara they thought they knew. This Liara was dressed like a dominatrix. She wore thigh-high leather boots, arm length leather gloves and a black leather belts around her stomach. Her pussy was on full display along with her very large tits, bouncing as she walked and jingling from the rings in her nipples and through her nose.

Liara stopped at the top of the steps to the Temple and gazed over the crowd with a soft blue glow in her eyes. People were shocked and disgusted at Liara’s obscene outfit and utterly confused why she was there dressed like that. Liara raised her arms and addressed the crowd.

**Liara:** “Sisters! Hear me, my sisters!”

Though she was not using a megaphone or any kind of speaker her voice boomed over the noise of the crowd. Everyone fell silent as they waited to hear what Liara had to say.

**Liara:** “My fellow asari! My sisters! You know me as Liara T’Soni, daughter of Matriarch Benezia. I stand before you now…so much more than that. I have been chosen by the Shepard to be his Emissary, to be his voice as I carry out his glorious plan. My sisters…”

She hung her head.

**Liara:** “…We have sinned…”

Her words echoed over the silent crowds. No one said a word but everyone exchanged glances. They knew what was coming next.

**Liara:** “We have erred. Our arrogance led our ancestors to hide Vendetta, the Prothean VI. They wanted to make the asari the most powerful race in the galaxy. The dominant race. The apex race. We preached equality and cooperation. But only if we stood a step higher than all the rest. We held ourselves up as being better than the other races. We believed we were the only ones wise enough to hold the power offered by Vendetta. How could the younger, short-lived species possibly think they could control it? How could they possibly think they could stand equal to the asari? Well now we pay the price for that pride. And rightly so.”

A lot of people started yelling angrily at Liara. She ignored them.

**Liara:** “Thessia falls into ruin around us. We have lost our colony worlds. The asari are hated everywhere we go. We deserve every ounce of their hatred. For we have erred.”

Just days earlier, Liara would never have spoken these words. Like all asari she felt a great injustice had been thrust upon them. They were suffering the full vengeance of an angry and vindictive galaxy. But now she has seen the light. Through her bond with the Shepard she now understands the pain her people had inflicted on the galaxy. The Shepard still carried memories from the original Catalyst. The Catalyst could see every nightmare the Reapers inflicted on the citizens of the galaxy. Liara could feel the pain of all those who died screaming because the asari hid Vendetta. The suffering of the asari paled in comparison. She now wholeheartedly believed in the idea of the Asari Penance. But more importantly, she believed in the Shepard’s vision of a galaxy reborn through love. She believed in it with all her heart. And she was determined to make it happen.

The crowd started booing Liara. Some gave her the finger. Others tried throwing things at her. The Cultists defended their Emissary from anything that came too close. Liara continued her speech unimpeded.

**Liara:** “But there is hope! The Shepard has shown me a glorious vision! A vision of a galaxy filled with peace and love! A galaxy where war is a thing of the past, something we will teach our children about but they will never fully understand for they will never experience it. The Shepard wants to make this vision a reality. But he cannot do it alone. The Shepard needs our help. To do that…”

The crowd fell silent again. What did the Shepard need? What did the Shepard need them to do?

**Liara:** “We must give up…our bodies…”

The crowd was confused. What was she talking about?

**Liara:** “My sisters…the purest expression of love is sex. By offering our bodies to the people of the galaxy, we will be able to share with them the Shepard’s love and at the same time seek atonement. We shall atone for our sins by using our bodies to spread the Shepard’s love throughout the galaxy. The hatred that grips the hearts of those who seek war and power will be washed away! Through our bodies we will cleanse the galaxy of hatred! Come, my sisters! Who will join me!?”

A long silence fell over the crowd. For several minutes no one said a word. Liara stood in front of the Temple with her arms outstretched, ready to welcome the first one to step forward and embrace the Shepard’s glorious plan!

…But all they embraced was laughter.

The silence was broken as the entire crowd fell over in hysterical laughter. Many doubled over in pain, grasping their stomachs as they laughed too much. Others fell to their knees and pounded the ground as they laughed hysterically. This had to be the biggest, most bizarre practical joke they had ever heard. Liara slowly lowered her arms.

**Liara:** “You think I jest. I do not, my sisters. I speak the truth. War will return to this galaxy sooner or later. The asari will continue to suffer. One way or another, it must end. It must end…”

Many stopped laughing and turned to leave. They had enough of this sideshow. No way they were going to whore themselves out for some ludicrous plan hatched by one crazy asari. But Liara’s will was set. She would see the Shepard’s vision come true and her people saved…even if they didn’t want it. They needed to be shown the light…

**Liara:** “The glorious vision of the Shepard will become reality! Join me, my sisters! JOIN ME!!!”

Her voice continued to echo through the crowd. Asari in the crowd laughed and joked with each other, mocking Liara and her plan. But slowly the laughter began to die out as they heard an all-too familiar sound…a sound they hoped never to hear again.

Shadows fell over the crowds. The asari looked to the sky and gasped in horror as dozens of Reapers descended from the sky, landing all around them. The air was filled with the dreadful blaring of the Reapers’ cry. But even this noise was drowned out by a high-pitched screech. Asari everywhere crippled over, grasping their heads from pain and covering their ears to try and drown out the screeching. But nothing could drown out a sound coming from inside their own minds.

Liara and the Cultists were as still as statues as asari all around them screamed in pain. Liara stood with her arms outstretched, reaching towards the sky and gazing up at the Reapers towering over them.

**Liara:** “…Join me…join me…”

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Control and Punishment - Chapter 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

Pictures here are courtesy of JacksKindaHere.

Please follow and support him on his tumblr!

http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/

** Control and Punishment – Chapter 3 **

Admiral Hackett sat in the Alliance HQ in Vancouver while reading some unsettling reports.

Hackett was grateful that the galaxy was rebuilt but he still did not trust the Reapers. “The Shepard” may claim it wants to protect the galaxy but how can they be sure it won’t change its mind later? Hackett wasn’t alone feeling like that. Military leaders across the galaxy have been keeping careful watch over all Reapers for any sign of unusual activity. If the Reapers were gearing up for war again, they needed to know ASAP.

The report Hackett was reading described some very unusual activity out in asari space. The Alliance estimated there was somewhere north of 20,000 Reapers in existence. Up till now no one ever saw more than a dozen or so Reapers gathered in a single place, at least not since reconstruction was completed. But according to this report hundreds of Reapers had swarmed Thessia, along with hundreds of large transport ships rented by members of the Cult of Shepard.

What were the Reapers doing? Were they beginning another harvest? Were the asari under attack? And what were the Cultists doing there? All communication with Thessia was cut off just before the Reapers arrived so no one could say for certain. But just as suddenly as they arrived, they all departed. Along with the transports. These Reapers and the transports scattered in every direction. Several were heading towards Earth.

Hackett ordered the fleets to prepare for a possible attack. However as the Reapers approached he received a message from a member of the Cult of Shepard. Apparently someone called “the Emissary of the Shepard” was on their way to Earth with an important message and a “gift”.

Several Reapers and Cultist transports were detected entering the Sol system along with a single, small Reaper-made shuttle. The shuttle sent out a signal that it was carrying the Emissary and asked for permission to land in Vancouver, along with the transports. The Reapers would stay in orbit around Earth. Hackett reluctantly allowed it. He ordered the fleets to standby and wanted several squads of infantry standing by at the landing site.

The shuttle and the transports landed in the middle of Vancouver. The Cultists already stationed on Earth had gone around spreading word of the Emissary’s coming so thousands of people had gathered around the landing site. The troops were in place and they had their sights fixed on the shuttle. Whoever this Emissary was, if they intended to do any harm to the civilians gathered there, they were ready to put them down.

The shuttle door opened and Liara stepped out, still in her dominatrix outfit and now carrying a horsewhip. People were stunned by her outfit and watched silently as she positioned herself in front of one of the transports. She reached out her arms and spoke in her booming voice again.

**Liara:** “People of Earth! I am Liara T’Soni, Emissary of the Shepard! I have come to deliver to you all a gift. As you know, my people have committed a terrible crime. We’ve committed a sin against humanity and all the races of the galaxy! We have come here today…to repent…”

The transport’s large cargo bay door started to open. As it lowered people could hear noises coming from inside. Footfalls. Hundreds, no, _thousands_ of footfalls. There were a lot of people inside and they were preparing to disembark. The soldiers gathered around the meeting site readied there weapons. Was this some sort of invasion? The soldiers were ready for anything. Or so they thought…

The cargo bay door touched the ground and formed a ramp for the thousands of asari that came marching out. All of them…were completely naked. The only clothing any of them wore was collars around their necks and tiaras on their heads. A few even had nipple rings just like Liara and jingled as they walked. They emerged from the transport with odd, almost mesmerized smiles on their faces. Without a word these asari flowed into the utterly speechless crowd. Each asari found someone, either a man or a woman and sometimes both, and started pleading with them. They looked into their eyes and spoke in a very soft tone.

**Asari:** “Repent…I must repent… Please, use my body however you wish. I must atone for the sins of my people. We are yours to use…however you wish…”

All of the asari repeated this over and over. No one in the crowd said a word. Their eyes were wide and their jaws were hanging open but no one could find the words to describe the spectacle before them. Several asari placed hands on the person in front of them and leaned in as though to kiss them. They always stopped short though. They wanted them to make the decision. They were not there to force them to make love to them. The humans needed to want it first.

Finally the silence was broken when one man cried out.

**Man:** “FUCK, YES!!!”

One man tackled an asari and knocked her to the ground. He unzipped his fly and proceeded to fuck the blue beauty. The asari was overjoyed that her penance could finally begin. She wrapped her arms and legs around the man and kissed him deeply. His thick cock felt so good she came almost immediately, spraying her cum everywhere even as he continued to fuck her.

This man’s courage prompted others to do the same. They grabbed the nearest asari and started fucking them. Within minutes the floodgates opened and every asari in the crowd was being fucked.

The Asari Penance has begun.

One asari fell to her knees and offered a man the use of her ample bosom. He dropped his pants and she sandwiched his dick between her breasts and gave him a tittyfuck. She softly rubbed her tits together and stared at his cock with awe. Her mouth began to water as she imagined what it tasted like. She stuck out her tongue and swirled it around the tip. It tasted utterly delicious. She began sucking the tip while continuing her tittyfuck. She has sampled the sweet taste of his cock but now she wanted to taste his delicious cum!

Another asari took a man’s hands and led him to a nearby building. She leaned against a wall and stuck her ass out. She shook it seductively at him and begged him to “cleanse” her asshole with his cock. He spread her ass-cheeks apart and fucked her hard. The asari’s tits bounced and jingled as he fucked her and came in her ass. Very content, the man withdrew his cock and started pondering what he would do to her next. But others had seen this spectacle and wanted a piece of this asari. They pushed the first man aside and took turns fucking this willing asari. Much to the asari’s great enjoyment, a line quickly formed as they waited to fuck her. The line grew so long that other asari came to help her out. They lined up against the wall next to her and spread their legs. The line broke up as others started to fuck them but each asari soon had a very long line of their own.

A third asari found a young woman whose body was trembling. She clearly wanted the asari but couldn’t work up the courage to approach her. The asari took her hand and placed in on her breast. The woman gave it a squeeze. It felt so warm…and soft. She placed her other hand on the asari’s other breast. She squeezed them both harder and fondled them. The asari closed her eyes and moaned as the human caressed her breasts. All of a sudden something came over the woman. She pushed the asari down and ripped off all her clothes. She jumped on top of the asari and started suckling her tits. The asari smiled and held the woman’s head as she nibbled on her nipples.

A husband and wife arrived late to the orgy and were anxious to participate. They found an asari that wasn’t being used and grabbed her. The husband and wife stripped naked and the husband lifted up the asari by her legs. He fucked her in the pussy from behind while his wife knelt in front of them. The wife fingered her pussy and licked the spot where her husband’s dick met the asari’s pussy. When her husband and the asari came she eagerly licked up all the cum that leaked out.

Hackett soon arrived with reinforcements. All the troops he originally had stationed around the landing site had joined in the orgy. He was going to stop this madness before it spread any further. He had no idea what the asari were up to but he didn’t think it could lead anywhere good. He personally led the men as they turned a corner to the landing site. However as soon as they did they were greeted by at least a hundred asari. All of them advanced on the soldiers, some playing with their breasts while others fingered their pussies but all were begging for sex. Hackett ordered them to stop or they would shoot. The asari kept coming. He ordered his men to shoot some warning shots over their heads. Not a single shot was fired. Instead all his men dropped their weapons and stripped off their armor as they made a grab for an asari of their own. Hackett tried to stop them all but was mobbed by a dozen asari. The last thing anyone saw of Hackett they saw his hand reach up towards the sky as the asari mobbed around him, kissing him and begging for sex as they forced him to the ground. No one knows what happened to Hackett after that.

Liara stood at the edge of the crowd with a wide smile on her face. The plan was working splendidly. Several more transports were landing in cities all over the world. Soon everyone would share in the Shepard’s love and help the asari atone for their sins. But the transport behind Liara wasn’t empty yet. Oh no, there were still many more inside. What came out was only the first wave.

Hundreds more Penitent asari emerged and gathered around their Emissary. As they gathered Liara had the urge to sit down. Immediately, as though in response to her thoughts, one asari got on all fours and offered herself as a chair for her Emissary. She nestled herself on the asari’s back, quite comfortable with her new chair. Hundreds more asari emerged from the shuttle and gathered around her. They eyed the crowd with big smiles on their faces, anxiously looking for someone to fuck them so they could begin their penance. Others eyed Liara with admiration. Liara had shown them the light. They understood their failings and their purpose now. Every single one of them would give up their bodies and their lives to further the Shepard’s glorious plans for penance and peace.

**Liara:** “Go forth, my sisters! Seek your penance and spread the Shepard’s love!”

**Asari:** “Yes, Emissary Liara!”

The Penitents marched towards the crowd as even more humans arrived to join the orgy. Liara watched the row of asses march by. For amusement she took her whip and whipped a few on the ass as they went. None of them complained or even yelped when struck but their smiles widened from their Emissary’s blessing.

When the last of the Penitents left the transports Liara stood up. Her work here was done.

Liara’s next visit was to the Citadel. As the center of galactic politics it was important she visit there soon. It is there that the Shepard’s love is needed the most.

Citadel defenses made no attempt to stop Liara’s shuttle or the transports as they arrived. The Council had heard that something very peculiar was happening on worlds these transports visited. Unfortunately they couldn’t get any details because no one responded to their communications. Everyone was busy fucking.

The transports docked and opened and thousands of Penitent asari poured into the station. More transports docked and thousands more arrived. Word spread like wildfire about what was happening at the docks. Many rushed down there to take part in the action. Others stayed home, utterly confused and afraid of what was happening. The Citadel’s asari population was especially frightened. Despite being galactic pariahs the Citadel still had a sizeable asari population. Most of them gathered outside their embassy on the Presidium. They demanded Ambassador Irissa to tell them why so many of their people were openly whoring themselves down in the Wards. Irissa was just as baffled as the rest of them but she tried to keep up a calm and in-control demeanor. She said she would go down to the docks and find out exactly what was going on from the apparent leader of these whores, Liara T’Soni.

With an escort of asari commandos Irissa took a shuttle to the docks. As they flew over hundreds of orgies Irissa watched them from the shuttle window. She was utterly disgusted by them. Had these asari no shame?! They landed on the far side of the dock by the transports, near where Liara was standing and watching. Flanked by her two bodyguards Irissa stepped out of her shuttle and stormed up to Liara. Liara turned and greeted her with a smile.

**Liara:** “Hello, Irissa. I was just about to come see you. You saved me a trip.”

**Irissa:** “What the FUCK is going on here, T’Soni?!?”

She motioned to the mobs of her people submitting themselves to whatever sexual desire the Citadel residents requested of them. From where she was standing she could see a group of elcor piercing some asari with their massive cocks. Few people ever saw an elcor cock so few knew how big they were. Elcor grabbed asari and held them up while they mounted and pounded their pussies. Having something so big forced inside them had to be excruciating but these Penitents took it in their stride.

A group of volus wanted to get in on the action too but they were too short to fuck the asari properly. So they ordered a number of them to lay face down on the ground. The volus climbed on top of them and fucked their asses. The Penitents smiled at each other as they enjoyed the feel of volus cocks in their asses.

A dozen hanar showed up and grabbed a dozen asari. The hanar worked their tenticles all over their bodies, caressing their asses, squizing their tits and slowly working the tentacles into each of their holes. Each asari moaned as they were getting fucked in their pussies, assholes and mouths all at once from a single hanar.

**Irissa:** “What have you done to our people?! You’ve turned them into…into…WHORES!!!”

Liara smiled.

**Liara:** “I have shown them the light. I have bestowed upon them the blessings of the Shepard. But most importantly…our people may now atone for our mistakes. Just as you must…”

Like a flash Liara reached out and grabbed Irissa. Before the bodyguards could raise their weapons she gave Irissa a deep kiss. Irissa’s eyes shone with a soft blue light for a moment before fading. When Liara backed away Irissa stood there like a statue, her mouth hanging open and her eyes glazed over.

**Bodyguard:** “Ambassador! What’s wrong?”

Irissa did not answer. Finally she blinked and a small smile appeared on her face.

**Irissa:** “…You’re right. I must atone. I must atone for my sins…”

The bodyguards watched incredulously as their ambassador started to strip in front of them. She unzipped her and let it fall to the floor. She unhooked her bra and slid off her panties and moved to join the crowds. Her bodyguards attempted to stop her. Irissa gave them both a very quick kiss on the lips, giving them both glowing eyes, and slid right past them. Both bodyguards stood stupefied for a while before stripping off their armor and following her.

It didn’t take long after Irissa joined the crowd for someone to find her. Two dock workers lifted her up and fucked her in the ass and pussy. Her bodyguards ended up on all fours and got it doggy-style. Irissa screamed as the men penetrated her, drowning in ecstasy as she felt both their cocks touching each other inside of her. The man fucking her from the front kept staring at her face as he thought he recognized her.

**Man 1:** “Say…isn’t this that asari ambassador?”

**Man 2:** “Who the fuck cares?! Just keep fucking this whore!”

**Irissa:** “Yes! I’m a whore! I must repent! Please pump my holes and fill them with your cum! I must repent!”

Irissa’s two bodyguards, still getting it doggy-style, chimed in as well.

**Bodyguards:** “We must repent!”

Her business done at the docks, Liara gathered a hundred asari and led them to the Presidium. There were many people up there who desperately needed to feel the Shepard’s love. More importantly, many asari were gathered there that needed to take part in the Asari Penance.

As the transports delivered the Penitent Asari to planets, colonies, outposts and space stations throughout the galaxy, Liara personally led a group seeking to swell their numbers. Most of the asari population was on Thessia but many were still scattered throughout the galaxy. All needed to take part in the Asari Penance. None would be excused.

Liara would land on a colony that had an asari population. Most of them were confined to a small corner of the colony because they were not welcome anywhere else. Liara would head straight for these pockets with a large escort of Penitents. While the rest of the colony was busy fucking the mobs of willing blue beauties in their midst, these asari were cornered and helpless before the Emissary. By the end of the day they had joined the Penitents and were happily getting fucked like all the rest.

Every asari from the lowliest dancer to those who still had power were sought out. Even the might Aria could not hide from Liara’s sights. Reapers advanced on Omega to pave the way for the Emissary’s arrival. They effortlessly disabled Omega’s defenses and the transports docked. Aria had her men standing guard at the docks, ready to open fire at any who board but as the beautiful asari disembarked her men just couldn’t help themselves. Their lust won out over their loyalty to Aria so they threw down their weapons and lunged at the crowd. Aria was enraged that her men were abandoning her but she had more pressing things to worry about. Liara had appeared and she was eying the Queen of Omega. Aria had heard that any asari that met this Emissary soon after joined the Penitents. Not wanting to end up like that herself, she retreated into Afterlife. Liara pursued.

Inside Afterlife she ordered her remaining men to shoot anyone who followed her. She contacted her second-in-command Bray to get his ass to Afterlife with as many reinforcements as he could muster. Liara was not foolish enough to pursue Aria on her own so she brought many Penitents with her. The men in Afterlife caved just as quickly as the men on the docks. While they enjoyed the Penitents Liara went after Aria. Aria retreated into the VIP area and tried to seal the doors but Liara followed her in before they shut.

Bray and his men arrived minutes later. The first thing they saw was the men having an orgy. Bray looked around for Aria and saw blue flashes coming from the VIP area. Something was throwing around some heavy-duty biotics. He and his men ran to the door to the VIP area. They could hear sounds of battle inside but as they approached the door everything went quiet. Bray banged on the door and asked Aria if she was alright. No response came. Bray ordered his men to hack open the door but before they could the door swung open. Bray’s eyes widened as he saw Aria standing before him, completely naked and with a disturbingly wide smile on her face.

Before Bray could say a word Aria leaned forward and kissed him. She slid down to her knees and started to undo the crotch plate of Bray’s armor, all the while chanting “repent…repent…repent…”

She removed the plate and Bray’s cock flopped out. It quickly hardened in the presence of his naked boss. She took the cock in her hands and with one swift fluid motion she slid the entire thing into her mouth. After almost a thousand years of life Aria had mastered sexual talents few even knew existed. She knew how to take even the largest, thickest cocks with stride and deliver heavenly levels of pleasure. She sucked on Bray with incredible skill, so much so that Bray forgot all about why he had come there. Bray and all his men saw Aria as some invincible, all-powerful goddess who ruled Omega with an iron fist. The sight of Aria in this state shattered this image. Not wanting Bray to have all the fun, all the men pulled out their cocks and offered them to Aria. She took one in each hand and gave them handjobs while she continued to blow Bray. Those that were left out stood around Aria and masturbated.

Bray came and shot his load straight down Aria’s throat. The men getting handjobs came too along with all the other men. They sprayed all their cum all over their boss. Liara, who was still in the VIP area, licked her lips as she watched Aria lap up as much cum as she could and begged them for more. The queen of Omega had now become an Asari Penitent. That was the last confirmed sighting of Aria T’Loak.

One of the last places Liara visited was the prison facility where the imprisoned Matriarchs were kept. Former Councilor Tevos sat in her cell attempting to meditate. It was pointless. It had been many months since her imprisonment and she was still having trouble coming to terms with her fate. At the height of her career she was unquestionably the most powerful asari in the galaxy. Now she was nothing. _Less_ than nothing. Except for an hour every day in an exercise yard she was confined to this tiny little cell every minute of every day with nothing but the blank walls and her own thoughts to keep her company.

This day was unusual for her. She hadn’t noticed any guards go by in a while and her lunch was running late. The Matriarchs were not allowed to watch any news vids and the guards rarely spoke to them. They knew their people were suffering from the punishments the Council inflicted on them but hadn’t heard anything new in a while.

Eventually Tevos could hear footsteps coming down the hall. Hopefully it was her lunch. But she didn’t hear the sound of a food cart being pushed. A figure stepped in front of the cell and stared at her through the force field.

**Liara:** “Hello, Tevos…”

Much to her utter amazement Tevos saw Liara T’Soni dressed in obscene outfit greeting her. Tevos stood up and backed against the wall of her cell. What was Liara doing here? And why was she dressed like that? Liara chuckled at her reaction and walked away. She quietly walked up and down the row of cells where all the Matriarchs were kept until they all noticed her. Most of them reacted in the same manner as Tevos while others pressed against the force field to watch her come and go.

Liara greeted the Matriarchs, introducing herself as the “Emissary of the Shepard”, and declared that she was there…to set them all free. The Matriarchs were puzzled. Was this a jailbreak? Had Liara somehow secured an official pardon for them? What was going on?

Liara went on to explain that she would free them but it would come at a cost. Without going into too much detail she said that the asari were undergoing a Penance to atone for their sins. The Matriarchs would be allowed to take part in that Penance and in exchange they would be free to wander where they pleased. Most of the Matriarchs rejected this offer. They could not trust a woman who walked around with her fully exposed tits bouncing in the breeze. Tevos, on the other hand, started pounding on her force field, screaming that she would accept. She was desperate to get out. She’d do anything to get out!

Liara disabled the force field on Tevos’ cell and she stepped out. She breathed in her first breath of fresh air while Liara walked up to her and embraced her.

**Liara:** “Welcome, sister…”

Tevos felt this was a little awkward but hugged her back. They left the other Matriarchs behind while Liara led Tevos down the hall. Liara explained that before they left the prison they would have to visit the Outprocessing chamber first. As the Councilor who ignored Shepard’s warnings, her sins were especially heavy. Before she could take part in the Penance she would need to be “purified”. Before she could ask what she meant by “purify” they arrived at Outprocessing.

Over thirty men waited for them inside, all of them members of the Cult of Shepard. They wore pure white helmets that covered their entire heads except for their mouths…and nothing else. As Liara and Tevos entered they stood at attention, their perfectly erect cocks pointing right at them. Tevos was struck speechless at this baffling sight. Liara explained that these men were her “Purifiers”. They would cleanse her of her sins and she would be ready to join the Penance.

Liara pushed Tevos into the room and she fell to the ground. Before she could get up the Purifiers had swarmed her. Tevos screamed for help but none came. All the guards and even the prisoners were on the far side of the facility enjoying the hundreds of Penitents Liara brought with her. The Purifiers ripped off her clothes and placed their hands all over her body. They groped her tits and felt up her ass, all while chanting “Purify…purify…purify…”

Tevos tried to fight but they were far too strong. They pinned her arms and legs to the floor and silenced her screams by sticking a cock in her mouth. She gagged on the massive member being forced down her throat but the Purifier kept fucking her. A second sat on her stomach and used her tits to give him a tittyfuck while a third fucked her pussy. All three men fucked her until they came. Hot cum shot down her throat and in her pussy while the third shot his load all over her face. Tevos wept as these three men backed away, hoping it was over. But her Purification was just beginning. There were many others who still needed to Purify her. Liara watched with glee and masturbated at the show.

An hour passed and back in the prison cells the Matriarchs were growing very concerned. They had heard Tevos’ screams at the beginning of her Purification. They didn’t see and couldn’t hear any response from the guards. What was happening? Was Liara lying? Was she there to in fact kill them? Was Tevos still alive? They didn’t know and this terrified them. Eventually they could hear someone coming down the hall again. It wasn’t Liara. It sounded like bare footfalls along with an odd squishing sound, like someone stepping in something wet.

To their horror, Tevos came marching naked down the hall, every inch of her body dripping with cum. She looked disturbingly happy as she marched by them, stopping in the middle of the row of cells and spreading her arms wide.

**Tevos:** “I…have…been…cleansed…”

Minutes later Liara and the Purifiers arrived. Liara had given them all the choice to join the Penance willingly but now they must be forced to join. Liara disabled the force fields and ordered her Purifiers to enter the cells and cleanse them. The Matriarchs cowered as these naked men advanced on them. Liara stood by Tevos’ side, scooping some of the cum off her body with her fingers and licking it up as she watched and enjoyed the Purification.

In a matter of weeks every asari in the galaxy had become a Penitent. Several tried to hide but somehow Liara managed to find them all. A few attempted to “disguise” themselves as a Penitent and slip away. What they failed to consider was that random people would try to grab them and fuck them, thinking they really were a Penitent. They would try to resist and be exposed.

The Penitents became a welcomed sight throughout the galaxy with countless people looking for a good fuck. But not everyone was so accepting. Many who did not trust the Reapers initially also did not trust this Asari Penance concocted by the Shepard. The strongest opponents to the Penance were on Earth. An Anti-Penitent movement was founded there by none other than Liara’s old friend Ashley Williams. She never trusted the Reapers since the war ended and was sure they would one day turn on them. She came to the conclusion that the Asari Penance was really some ploy concocted by the Reapers to quietly begin a new invasion. They would first enslave the asari and send them out as sex slaves to the rest of the galaxy. While everyone was busy fucking, the Reapers would strike.

Ashley would lead rallies to try and convince them that this Asari Penance was a lie. They needed to force the asari off of Earth and their colony worlds. They needed to rebuild their defenses and prepare themselves for another invasion, for one was surely coming! The rallies were joined by those who were still distrustful of the Shepard and the Reapers as well as the more prudish members of society. She would lead them in chants of “No asari, no Reapers! No asari, no Reapers! No asari, no Reapers!”

One thing that greatly disturbed Ashley was that her old friend Liara was the leader of this madness. She was a bit resentful of Liara at first because she won their little love triangle back on the Normandy-SR1. Ashley was starting to fall in love with John. At least she thinks she was. Sometimes late at night in the quiet of the cargo bay when no one was around, Ashley would masturbate to sexual fantasies of herself and John. But these fantasies never became a reality. Ultimately John ended up with Liara. Ashley was hurt for a while but eventually came to terms with it. She established a healthy friendship with John and Liara and let them be together. But then John died and became the Shepard. And now Liara was leading a massive asari orgy. She had no idea who these people were now. They certainly weren’t the friends she used to know.

At the end of one of her rallies a Cultist approached Ashley. He said the Emissary wished to speak with her. She was anxious for the chance to question Liara directly so she went with him.

Liara waited in the throne room of the Vancouver Temple of the Shepard for Ashley’s arrival. The doors to the throne room opened and Ashley came storming in. She was clearly upset. Liara tried to put her at ease by offering her some food or drink but she ignored them.

**Ashley:** “Alright Liara, spill the beans. What the hell happened to you? One minute you were drinking yourself to death on Thessia, the next you’ve got your entire species whoring themselves out all over the galaxy! What gives? And what’s this ‘Emissary’ business all about?”

Liara did not answer right away. She poured herself a cup of tea and quietly sipped it. Ashley tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for Liara’s reply. When she was done she put her cup down and smiled at her old friend.

**Liara:** “Ashley…let me answer your question with a question. Think back to our time aboard the Normandy SR-1. We had just returned from our mission to Feros. Do you remember what happened after John filed his mission report with the Council?”

Ashley had no trouble remember that.

**Ashley:** “Yeah. Shepard tried to get both of us into bed, that’s what. The prick had the audacity to think I’d want to share. Well Williams women don’t share. We pick a man and stand by him.”

She hated to admit it but losing John was still like an old wound for her. Despite her friendship with Liara she resented her deep down in winning the man they both cared for. When they both confront him that day Ashley was really hoping he’d pick her. Instead he tried to ask for both. Ashley couldn’t take it anymore and stormed out of the conference room. A Williams woman doesn’t share.

**Liara:** “…Did you love him?”

**Ashley:** “What?”

**Liara:** “I said…did you love him…?”

Ashley opened her mouth to answer but then closed it again. Deep down she really did love him. Admitting it to herself was painful. Trying to say it out loud was excruciating. Eventually she nodded.

**Ashley:** “Yes. Yes, I did. But I doubt it’d matter though. I don’t think he could have really loved me in return. The way he jumped into bed with every woman who smiled at him… That’s the behavior of a lustful man, not a loving man.”

**Liara:** “You’re wrong…”

She stood up and slowly approached Ashley.

**Liara:** “John _did_ love you, just as he loved me.”

**Ashley:** “Did he? How many women did he sleep with while claiming to love you?”

**Liara:** “Six. But I understand why now. And I forgive him.”

Ashley laughed.

**Ashley:** “Forgive him? Why the hell would you forgive him?”

**Liara:** “Because he loved them. John had so much love inside of him. He needed to share it with as many people as possible. He tried to share it with you. But you rejected it…”

Liara had reached Ashley and placed her hands on her shoulders.

**Liara:** “…Feel his love…”

Before she could stop her, Liara kissed Ashley on the lips.

A jolt went through Ashley’s body and her eyes began to glow a bright blue. The light faded but her normally brown eyes had been turned a deep blue. Liara stopped kissing her and smiled. Like when the Shepard first kissed her, Liara had established a link between Ashley’s mind and the Shepard. John’s memories and his overflowing love were now pouring into her mind. Liara envied Ashley a little, remembering how wonderful it felt the first time. Tears poured down Ashley’s cheeks as she felt John’s feelings towards her.

**Ashley, tearfully:** “He…he loved me! He loved me so _much_!”

Ashley broke down crying, lamenting her lost chance at being with John. There was a man who loved her that much and she threw it away because she insisted on a monogamous relationship. She fell to her knees and wept uncontrollably. Liara knelt down next to her and placed her hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

**Liara:** “You understand now John’s love, the love of the Shepard. The Shepard wants to share this love with the whole galaxy. My people are atoning for their sins by helping him spread his love. As his Emissary I act as his voice to help facilitate this. But I could use your help.”

Ashley stopped crying and looked up at her.

**Ashley:** “M-My help? Why?”

**Liara:** “The Asari Penance has just begun. Many are trying to resist it. In time the Penance will bring about an eternal peace. Many in the galaxy cannot understand that yet. As the most outspoken opponent to the Penance your voice carries a lot of weight. But if you join me…if you stand by my side as an Emissary of the Shepard…the galaxy will one day soon truly know peace…”

She stood up and offered Ashley her hand.

**Liara:** “Will you join me…Sister Ashley?”

Ashley stared at Liara’s hand for a while, still overwhelmed by the rush of feelings and memories from the Shepard. With a shaking hand, she eventually took it.

**Ashley:** “…I will join you…Sister Liara…”

Liara helped her up and embraced her.

**Liara:** “Welcome, my sister. Now come with me. We will need to prepare you. I had something very special planned today. We can make it a celebration of your ascension.”

With a smile on her face, Ashley followed Liara.

**Ashley:** “Thank you…thank you…”

An hour later Liara and Ashley were walking down a long hall in the back part of the Temple where only Cultists are allowed. Ashley was now dressed like Liara. Her tits were on full display and had rings through her nipples. Ashley couldn’t help but ogle her own body as they marched down the hall, her exposed pussy dripping from the excitement.

**Ashley:** “I can’t believe I’m dressed like this…”

**Liara:** “It will take some getting used to. It’s a little drafty at first but in time you will love it. And here we are…”

They entered a large darkened chamber. In the middle of the room were six chained naked women, one asari and the rest human. The women were bent over, held up by chains shackled to their wrists. They were also chained to the floor by a collar around their necks and had a metal rod shackled to their ankles to keep their legs spread. Liara said nothing as they entered. Curious as to what this was all about, Ashley circled around to the front of these women to see who they were. She laid eyes on the first woman in the line. She looked up at Ashley fearfully and moaned through the ballgag in her mouth.

**Ashley:** “Wait a minute…Gianna? Gianna Parsini?”

Ashley recognized Gianna from when she accompanied John and Liara to Noveria. She was the Internal Affairs agent who helped John get the garage pass he needed to leave Port Hanshan. Next to Gianna was Shiala from Feros. Going down the line was Jack, Miranda Lawson, Kelly Chambers and Diana Allers. With the exception of Jack and Miranda all these women were looking up at Ashley with pleading eyes. Jack and Miranda looked ready to kill her. Liara came up alongside Ashley, grinning ear to ear.

**Ashley:** “These are…all the women John slept with?”

**Liara:** “Yes. Though I do not begrudge John anymore for sleeping with them, a part of me does still feel a bit of bitterness towards these sluts. These temptresses tried to steal my man away. I have brought them here to cleanse them of their wickedness.”

Ashley searched through John’s memories. The vivid memories of the nights she shared with them made her very wet.

**Ashley:** “Didn’t John try to hit on Samantha Traynor as well? Why isn’t she here to?”

**Liara:** “Well…”

Just then a door opened on the far side of the room. A dark-skinned woman emerged dressed exactly like Liara and Ashley with identical deep blue eyes.

**Samantha:** “Sister Ashley!”

Samantha ran up to Ashley, embracing and kissing her. Their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths as their tits rubbed against each other. When they finished they held hands and stared into each other’s eyes.

**Ashley:** “You’re…Sister Samantha?”

**Samantha:** “Yes! I too have received the Shepard’s blessing! I am an Emissary just like you!”

**Ashley:** “But…why?”

She turned to Liara for an explanation.

**Liara:** “John attempted to seduce Samantha. She faced temptation and did not bid. For that I am grateful and decided to reward her.”

**Samantha:** “I was never fond of men. Of course if I had known John loved me this much I might have made an exception…”

Liara rolled her eyes and Ashley chuckled. Ashley returned her attention to the chained temptresses in front of her.

**Ashley:** “So what are we going to do with them?”

**Liara:** “The Purifiers are on their way. Until they get there, how about we get started?”

Liara took Ashley’s hand and guided her to the temptress’s backsides. At Liara’s direction Ashley knelt down behind Gianna and faced her ass. Liara instructed her to begin “cleansing”.

**Ashley:** “I’m not sure how to…”

**Samantha:** “Like this!”

Samantha knelt next to her behind Shiala. She stuck out her tongue and forced it into Shiala’s pussy. The asari squealed as she got tongue-fucked. Samantha licked all around inside Shiala’s pussy and soon buried her entire face in the asari’s ass, ravenously munching on her pussy.

Ashley gently placed her hands on Gianna’s ass. She leaned forward and gave her pussy a gentle lick. It tasted good. Gianna moaned. Ashley licked her some more. Gianna moaned even louder. Finally Ashley just dove right in and stuck her entire face in Gianna’s ass like Samantha was doing. She never tasted pussy before and couldn’t believe she had waited so long. Gianna squirmed as she tried to fight off Ashley but she was utterly helpless before the Emissary. Liara, pleased with Ashley and Samantha’s enthusiasm, joined them and buried her face in Jack’s ass.

They “cleansed” these three temptresses for some time before they heard the Purifiers approach. The men lined up and awaited orders from their Emissaries. The Emissaries finished their work and backed away. A Purifier approached each temptress and started fucking them. They moaned and tried to scream as they attempted to fight back but it was useless. Their hands and feet were too securely bound. They had no choice but to accept their “purification”.

Liara, Ashley and Samantha all watched with jealousy. It had been a long time since Liara and Ashley felt a thick, warm dick in their pussies. They started masturbating as they remembered the last time they had sex. Even Samantha joined them in masturbating. She had never been fucked by a man before so she was curious as to how it felt.

Many more Purifiers than there were women had arrived to cleanse the chained temptresses of their sins. Those that were waiting for their turn could sense the desires of their Emissaries. Without a word they gathered around them and offered them their cocks. The Emissaries exchanged glances and smiled before they dove in.

Samantha knelt before one Purifier and took his cock in her hands. It was so big… She leaned forward and sniffed it. Was this the scent of a man? It smelt…good. She gently licked the cock a few times and took in its taste. She licked her way up to the tip of the cock and put her lips around it. Her body quivering at the prospect of finally tasting a man, she slid the cock into her mouth. It was delicious! Samantha couldn’t believe what she had been missing all these years! A woman’s pussy was a delicious treat of its own but this cock was something else entirely! Samantha worked at getting as much of this cock into her mouth as she could. Being inexperienced she could only fit half of it inside but she knew with practice she would one day be able to fit the entire thing into her throat.

She sucked the cock with all her might and felt another Purifier approach her from behind. She lifted up her ass and exposed her dripping wet pussy. The time had come for her to feel a man’s cock inside her! The Purifier pleasured her first with his fingers, sliding them in and out of her pussy and wiggling them around inside. When she was sufficiently wet enough he took his cock and thrust it inside her. He thrust just as Samantha sucked on the cock in her mouth again and it was forced deeper into her throat. Samantha’s eyes rolled back into her head from the pleasure. She was getting it in the mouth and pussy. She went from never having sex with a man to being gangbanged all in one day! Two more Purifiers showed up and offered Samantha their cocks. She took them in hand and stroked them vigorously. She desperately wanted to taste cum and to feel its warmth all over her body. She wanted to drown in their cum!

Ashley had some Purifiers of her own to pleasure her. One laid down on the ground with his rock-hard cock standing straight up. With her back to the Purifier’s face, she brought herself down onto his cock and slid it into her pussy. This was the first time Ashley had sex in many months so it felt incredibly good. She moved her hips and yelled repeatedly as the cock touched the deepest part of her pussy. Another Purifier stepped forward and stood in front of Ashley. She took her tits and spread them, offering the man a tittyfuck. He moved in closer so Ashley could sandwich his cock between her tits. As she bounced up and down to be fucked in her pussy she continued to give the second Purifier his tittyfuck. Like Samantha she too longed for their cum, to feel it shoot into her womb and feel it dripping down her face.

Liara took the same position as Ashley but requested that the Purifier fuck her asshole. The Purifier stuck it inside and Liara yelled, thinking it felt just like having sex with John. Through the Purifier’s connection with the Shepard this Purifier knew exactly where Liara was most sensitive and fucked her in the way she enjoyed most. She leaned back and moved her hips, feeling herself reunited with John both in spirit and body now. A second Purifier offered Liara his cock which she took into her mouth. Her skill with a blowjob was greater than Samantha’s so she was able to slide the entire thing down her throat.

The three Emissaries celebrated their ascension with glee. As they fucked they could feel an odd sensation. Through their bond with the Shepard they could not only sense John’s emotions but also each other’s. They could feel each of them getting fucked in their own unique way. They could feel the cocks in each of their holes, their anticipation at tasting their cum. These three were now sisters, joined together in mind, body and soul through the power of the Shepard. The Shepard loved them all. They loved him. And now they loved each other.

The cocks of all the Purifiers began to twitch. Soon all of them had hot, delicious cum pouring out of their holes. The Purifiers sprayed it all over their bodies just as they did the same with the six temptresses being cleansed. The Emissaries licked up all they could and requested more. There were plenty of Purifiers. More than enough to go around…

The next day another rally was scheduled. But when all the protestors gathered they were surprised to find that their leader was absent. The rally started without her but everyone assembled had trouble getting into it without Ashley’s encouraging words. Just as they were about to call it a day…Ashley Williams presented herself. She appeared along with her two new sisters, Liara and Samantha. She announces that she too has been chosen as an Emissary of the Shepard. She sees that the Shepard has a glorious vision of the future, a future filled with peace and love, and she will now dedicate her life to seeing it happen.

She encourages the protestors assembled to aid the asari in their Penance. But she says the asari are not the only ones who needed Penance. There were a number of humans who needed it to. She presented to them all the six newest members of what Ashley called the Penitent Sisterhood. Miranda, Jack, Kelly, Diana, Shiala and Gianna all stepped forward, completely naked and ready to serve. They declared that they joined the Sisterhood not only to cleanse themselves of their own wickedness but to spread peace and love throughout the galaxy. Then they started giving various protestors a blowjob.

Quietly the truth started to spread. The Asari Penance was only the beginning of a plan hatched by the Shepard to bring about an eternal peace. But despite how ludicrous it sounded, it was actually working. The people of Earth, Palaven, Sur’Kesh and so many other worlds felt a change come over them. Before the Asari Penance many were still struggling with grief, anger and hardship. But after having sex with a Penitent…it felt like it had all washed away. They felt strangely relaxed, oddly calm and ready to tackle life with renewed vigor. If this feeling ever started to subside, they’d just fuck another Penitent and they’d be revitalized.

Many Penitents flocked to worlds gearing up for conflict, mainly Tuchanka and Rannoch. The krogan warlords raising armies to seek revenge for the genophage suddenly found themselves neck-deep in asari. After many hours thrilling sex, all their hatred had disappeared. They looked around at how peaceful all his men were and finally understood the foolishness of their vengeful crusades. Meanwhile on Rannoch, if a quarian ever felt too tense after dealing with the geth they’d simply retreat somewhere quiet with a Penitent and have sex. Meanwhile the geth found a chance to experiment with a program some quarians females were developing just before the Morning War. When activated the geth would grow an omni-dildo between their legs and use it to penetrate the nearest female. This program generated some feedback that the geth found “pleasurable” and thus repeated it often.

The Shepard’s plan was coming to fruition.

Over the next 1,000 years the galaxy entered an era of peace the likes of which it has never seen before. Any conflict, big or small, ended before it even began thanks to members of the Penitent Sisterhood. Soon women of all species flocked to the Sisterhood, eager to offer up their own bodies if it meant ensuring that this peace would last forever.

Several new species rose up and joined the galaxy during this period. Each was greeted by members of the Penitent Sisterhood and was promptly welcomed. Thanks to the Sisterhood every species peacefully assimilated into the galactic community. Even violent species like the yahg discovered a way to peacefully coexist thanks to them.

The first generation of asari Penitents were swayed by the Shepard and the power of Indoctrination. However each generation after that was free to choose their own path. Surprisingly, once they came of age, most asari chose to follow in the footsteps of their mothers and joined the Sisterhood. Many asari lost faith in the goddess Athame after the war and began worshipping the Shepard in her place. The asari had found a new religion and with it a new place in the galaxy. As promised, after 1,000 years passed the asari were allowed back onto the Citadel Council. The asari would once again have a voice in all galaxy-wide matters. Though in truth the new asari Councilor was little more than the Council’s private cum dump. She spent more time sucking dick or licking pussy than she did participating in any negotiations. But thanks to her the Council’s sessions were surprisingly calm and efficient. A lot of good was done during these sessions.

An eternal peace in the galaxy had been secured, all thanks to the Penitent Sisterhood and the Emissaries of the Shepard. Through the power of the Shepard the Emissaries Liara, Ashley and Samantha would never age. For as long as the Shepard existed they would continue to spread his love to all corners of the galaxy. And they were rewarded by being drowned in his endless love.

Liara would smile as she watched over this peaceful galaxy. There were days where she still missed the feeling of John’s strong arms wrapped around her. During those days she would experience John’s memories of her and find peace. Together, hand in hand with her new sisters, Liara was now eternally happy…

**_The End_ **


End file.
